headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Brian
Variations include Bryan and Brion The Walking Dead Brian was an American Caucasian male and a survivor of the zombie apocalypse. When he was approximately twelve-years-old, he was living in the U.S. state of Virginia and became a member of a community known as Hilltop Colony. Brian was routinely bullied by two older boys, Brandon Rose and the unidentified son of Mister and Mrs. Harlan. Brian was fleeing from the pursuing boys one evening when Sophia intercepted them and defended Brian. This cause the boys to turn their attention upon her, which incurred the wrath of Sophia's close friend, Carl Grimes. Carl beat the bullies mercilessly with a shovel. Category:Walking Dead/Comic characters Category:Walking Dead/Comic survivors Characters * 'Bryan Curtis' - A reanimated corpse from ''Ghost Whisperer. Actors * Brian Andrews - Played Tommy Doyle in John Carpenter's Halloween. * Brian Bradley - Played a grizzled reporter on Angel. * Brian Claxton Payne - Played a werewolf in Dog Soldiers. * Brian Glover - Actor from An American Werewolf in London and Alien³. * Brian Gross - Actor from 2001 Maniacs and Jack Frost 2: Revenge of the Mutant Killer Snowman. * Brian Krause - Played Leo Wyatt on Charmed. * Brian Lally - Played Detective O'Fallon in Kindred: The Embraced. * Brian Peck - Played Scuz in The Return of the Living Dead. * Brian Posehn - Actor from The Devil's Rejects. * Brian Reddy - Played Police Chief Bob on two episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * Bryon Bully - Played the Hockey kid in Ginger Snaps. * Brian Reise - Played a cop in A Nightmare on Elm Street. * Brian Thompson - Played Eddie Fiori in Kindred: The Embraced. * Brion James - Actor from Tales from the Crypt and Spawn. * Bryan Brown - Host of Twisted Tales. Production Crew * Brian Brough - Director of Snow Beast. * Brian Buckner - Executive producer of True Blood. * Brian Clemens - Director on Captain Kronos: Vampire Hunter. * Brian Grant - Director on Hex and the final 6 episodes of She-Wolf of London, under the title Love and Curses. * Brian Hillard - Makeup artist on The Walking Dead. * Brian Katkin - Director on Slaughter Studios. * Brian Kurtz - Administrator of Headhunter's Horror House. * Brian Lawrence - Executive producer of Hammer House of Horror. * Brian McGreevy - Author and creator of Hemlock Grove. * Brian Nelson - Co-writer on the 30 Days of Night film. * Brian Owens - Story writer on Brainscan. * Brian Pulido - Comic book writer and creator of Evil Ernie and Lady Death. * Brian Reitzell - Composer on 30 Days of Night. * Brian Trenchard-Smith - Director of Leprechaun 3 and Leprechaun 4: In Space. * Brian Witten - Executive producer of the Friday the 13th remake. * Brian Yuzna - Producer, director and writer on films such as Re-Animator, Return of the Living Dead III, The Dentist and Beyond Re-Animator. * Bryan Bertino - Director/writer on The Strangers